Ridley Vs Dragonic Overlord
Ridley Vs Dragonic Overlord Description These two are the most powerful Dragons in their respective universes , but who is the superior Dragon? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE.....MINUTE.....MELEE Player 1 (Ridley) Player 2 (Dragonic Overlord) ALRIGHT/ '''uh one sec '''ALRIGHT! Melee In a place border Dragon Empire and Unity Sanctuary A battle zone is the correct description of this place full of corpses of knights, a rise but are killed by a speedy be , other frightened did not know where they would attack his allies heard screams indicating that were attacked and others suffer a powerful flare, only 3 survivors, princess Salome elves , his partner and leader of the Jewel Knight , Ashlei, and the living legend Blaster Blade. The three show signs of exhaustion and fatigue, his opponent 's to weakened , knights listen as his opponent lands shaking the earth, the flames rebels , was a purple dragon with yellow eyes, this smiled had them where he wanted . Ridley: Jajajajaja, I'll leave deliver live sise the end only leave alive that have something I want , but...... Ridley 's silence was terrifying , Blaster Blade immediately knew what he was doing , Ashlei too, Ridley throws a plasma beam to Salome , but his friends were all hit. Salome: Ashlei!, Ahmes! Salome verify if they were alive , she hears her heart that relieves a little, but his quiet little hard to see how the shadow of Ridley wraps completely. Ridley: You have nothing to give me princess , so you'll die today. Ridley shows her big claws, Salome was too tired to fight back, and best friends were unconscious , she literally needed a miracle , and that miracle might come come from someone who does not imagine . Overlord: Those are my prey , Dragon alien. Ridley: What?! Ridley was hit in the face, Salome is surprised , the person who saved her from certain death , was one of the greatest enemies of the unity of sanctuary , Dragonic Overlord . Overlord: I 'm the one that had just the Royal Paladin . Ridley: Not really know who I am ?, I am the king of the space pirates Ridley, and not let someone like you challenged me . Overlord: Your not you know who I am, I am the leader of the Kagero , Dragonic Overlord, but call me your downfall . (cues Soul Calibur V Scred Dawn) Ridley: Let's see what you're made of . Overlord: The only thing you will stay ashes. THIS OUGHTA BE A MACH TO REMENBER FIGHT! 1:00 The two Dragons carry take their battle to the heights , Ridley takes advantage of its speed advantage and hits Overlord , this is recovered and used his sword to hurt Ridley , but to his surprise , Ridley uses its tail to lock , and more Dragon Flame surprises is that no pain , Ridley is quiet . After a duel between sword and tail, Overlord takes away to see Ridley eventually get over it , but the general commits his first mistake when removing your view of Space Dragon , who uses his speed and sends it to the ground. 47 Seconds Ridley begins to laugh , but should not be trusted because Overlord gives you a punch in the stomach eel , and that continued until Ridley takes away Overlord exudes a red Aura, Ridley is not far behind and prepares an attack too. 40 Seconds Dragonic Overlord launches a powerful fire attack , while Ridley throws a plasma beam from his mouth , the two attacks collide in a stalemate much like DBZ , after an explosion occurs . 36 Seconds A large smoke appears, Ridley advantage to attack Overlord, but not , where are left ?, A dragon that size can not be lost just like that . Ridley then is stabbed from the back , was Overlord who took the smoke for an ambush . 30 Seconds Overlord: I told you, turn you into ashes Overlord then felt a stab wound to the chest , was Ridley who use its sharp tail, was very effective , then let it out Overlord Ridley grabs him by the neck, but Overlord increases its flames burning Ridley and forcing him to let go. But this is far from over , Overlord drops his wound, Ridley gets his chance to finish it , but wasted and uses it to mock the general Kagero . Ridley: Is this what you have general? Overlord: I'm just warming up. 22 Seconds Ridley throws a beam of plasma Overlord , but this does dodge , Ridley can not fly for his back injury , but that does not mean it is slower , use his speed to attack savagely Overlord , manages to keep it on the ground, with a wild round of blows, Overlord does not have much to defend himself , Ridley separated him from his sword , and although it was near the Overlord could not reach by Ridley , then your eye starts to glow, his rojaes Aura so bright that Ridley is blinded temporarily , Overlord seizes the moment , grab his sword , and cut off both the arm and the left wing of Ridley . 14 Seconds Ridley screams in pain , and walks awkwardly , Overlord gives you a strong kick that sends Ridley against a mountain , wounded and without a wing Ridley had no where to escape desperately uses its plasma beam against Overlord . 8 Seconds Overlord not work and is enveloped by flames and Aura red hot , Overlord brings a smile to see her terrified opponent. 3 Seconds Overlord: Counterblast! Overlord launches a powerful fire attack , Ridley can do nothing , only look on as the attack comes towards him. Causing a huge explosion KO! Flames Overlord burn what was left of Ridley , then changes its look to Salome , the princess is terrified, the strongest general rule dragon heads towards it and not have the strength to fight, but Overlord stops will not fight with her, she is too proud to do so. Overlord: When he wakes up , tell Blaster Blade to find me here on the border . Salome: You think I'm stupid ? ! , You do not cheat on as before . Overlord gets upset and points his sword Salome , her air was cut around effortlessly , and Salome was alone even centi meter sword. Overlord: You will, and if someone asks not see me . Overlord goes, Salome falls bemused but lucky not everyone can say that angered Dragonic Overlord and lived to tell the tale , it is exemplified Ridley is now only ashes. Results (cues Ghost Rider Theme MVC3) This Melee Winner Is..... Dragonic OverlordCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TCG' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees